Welcome to Konoha
by Ranoi S.Rose
Summary: Kakashi needs to face his past, but first, he must.....


Welcome to Konoha

"Father.." Little Kakashi was demanding his busy father's attention for the third time.

"Kakashi, Don't disturb me!" His father was sitting on the floor going over a summoning scroll.

Kakashi wasn't hurt, he knew his father as a very busy person. Soooo, He does what all lonely kids do "Wander." With his hands in his pockets, he went for a stroll. 'What to do, what to do.' He thought.

"Kakashi! Come Inside, what are you doing out so late, you don't even have the proper training to defend yourself my son."

'Perfect' Kakashi thought. This was his plan from the beginning, distract his father in what he called 'The innocent way.' So Kakashi obeyed, and followed his father inside, afterwards Seeing his father sitting down he followed suit by gently seating himself on a tatami mat.

"Look my son." He called. "Important missions have called my attention. Our lives as ninja's have no guarantee to them. So if for some reason, one day I don't return, I expect you to live the same way, don't change, become stronger, and make your dead mother and I proud my son." After saying this he stood up, walked towards his son, and put his hand on his son's head.

This memory has never left Kakashi not even 17 years later. His father did die 3 days after that. Kakashi was able to live through not only his death but many others. After all he was a ninja and death is something that's unavoidable. He became strong and Handsome, He reached the level of a jounin and had his own team of 3 with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

The fourth had passed away months ago, and was replaced by a new hokage, Tsunade.

Strolling up the path of Konoha, Kakashi reached his home. Keys jingling he sticks it in. and lets out a sigh, as he realizes they're not his keys. What a foolish mistake…

"yare yare.." He yawns and weightlessly sits himself on the doorstep. He decides to wait for his neighbor Mr. Chaka, He has a pair of Kakashi's keys, the reason being Chaka watches over Kakashi's dog's / house when he's off doing missions.

An hour passed and Kakashi mourns the fact that he didn't take a book with him that day. Two hours, His keys were back at Tsunade's, Was he just being lazy or afraid that Tsunade might give him another task, Either choice concludes Kakashi was, in fact, lazy.

Ah good. He thought as he saw Ani, Chaka's daughter walk up to her house holding groceries, faking a quick smile at Kakashi and closing the door behind her.

That's right she was mad at him. And he can't even understand why. But that was nothing to worry about at the time, he needed to get Inside his house.

'A little scolding is ok with me, as long as I can get to bed.' While his thoughts were running he heard groceries falling from inside her house "Yasami! Baka! Bang"

Its obvious clumsy Yasami, Ani's roommate, has caused more corruption.

He takes his hand out of his jacket and knocks on the door, ah what a daring fellow.

"Yes?" Ani answered the door , surprised at how calm she spoke to him

he decided not to hesitate and get to the point.. But he couldn't help but notice a busy Yasami in the background carelessly picking up what she had dropped muttering something to herself in the process. " I need to get Inside my house." He said sharply.

'Ah perfect.' She thought. "I'm afraid father has taken the keys with him." Her tone had changed, there was happiness, in her voice. 'Sweet revenge' she thought. "Ani-Chan, are you still holding a grudge about that last time." Yasami blurted out. Kakashi couldn't see Ani's face for it had been turned to Yasami, but judging by Yasami's expression it had not been a pretty sight. "Well, Then see Ya around." Kakashi smiled and was about to leave until – "Aren't those the keys to my house?" He said pointing to the chimney.

"huh?" Ani Began blushing, ' how embarrassing. "I- uh… Gomen." She said defeated. Threw the keys at him and closed the door. "Are you alright Ani?" Yasami asked walking up to her. Ani threw herself on the couch and said. "I saw dad take them, how could…"

"Hold on." Yasami said getting up and leaving the room. "Ani! Your dad is asleep in the other room. He must have been home for a while."

"Yeah duh baka, that's not what I'm upset about,-" she formed a fist " That stupid Kakashi, He's the only one who always makes me look like a fool."

"Is that why your mad at him?" Yasami said raising a brow.

"Its reason enough." She growled.

A/N:


End file.
